The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for transmitting a digital signal in a time section of a pulse frame of a time division multiplexed signal, for which a higher bit rate than that of the digital signal is made available for transmission in this time section.
The magazine "Telecom Report" 2, (1979), special issue "Digital Transmission", pages 46-51 discloses a digital signal primary multiplex device in which 32 synchronous 64-kbit/s-signals can be combined to form a 2048-kbit/s time division multiplexed signal.